Bowser
|-|Bowser= |-|Paper Bowser= |-|Dreamy Bowser= |-|Groom Bowser= Character Synopsis Bowser, sometimes known as King Koopa (Japanese: 大魔王クッパ, Daimaō Kuppa or "Great Demon King Koopa"), is the main antagonist of the Mario series and the King of the Koopas. He has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He has also attempted to conquer other lands, such as the Mushroom World, Dinosaur Land, Sprixie Kingdom, and even the entire universe. Despite his villainous nature, he has occasionally helped the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom against common threats and participates with them in their numerous sporting events in spin-off games. Since his debut, Bowser has been in nearly every Mario game, including the main series, spin-offs, and crossovers. Due to his role as the primary villain of the Mario series, he is mostly the final or penultimate boss in his appearances, if not as the main antagonist (an example being Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga). In the Mario RPGs, Bowser is generally cast as an antihero or a minor villain, with the exception of Paper Mario, Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Character Statistics Tiering: High 4-C to 4-A. Low 2-C to 2-B with prep | Low 2-C | 2-B | Varies. 4-A to 3-A. 2-B with the Pure Hearts Verse: Mario Bros Name: Bowser Koopa (Simply called Koopa in japan), known by several titles such as Rookie, King Koopa, King of the Koopas, Cap'n Bowser, Bowser the Brash, Wizard Bowser, Bowser Sphinx, Black Hole Bowser, (Self proclaimed) King of Awesome, Great Demon King Koopa, Great Sorcerer King Koopa, Lord Bowser, King Bowser, Dry Bowser, Dreamy Bowser Gender: Male Age: 26-27 Classification: Reptile Special Abilities: |-|Bowser’s Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 4), Self-Resurrection (Has infinite lives, allowing him to revive himself endlessly and within just a few seconds of his death. Lives in the Mario universe are not game mechanics), Regeneration (High-Mid, can resemble his skeleton if it's scattered apart), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Genius Intelligence (On occasion), Large Size (Occasionally Type 0, Type 1 in his giant form), Black Magic, Acausality (Type 1), Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation (Including homing fireballs and intangible fireballs), Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Acrobatics, Flight and Spaceflight, Petrification and Light Manipulation with the Koopa Clown Car, Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack ghosts), Attack Reflection, Summoning, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (Able to sense his targets location and see what they're doing despite being in another dimension), Dimensional Travel, Time Travel (Was able to warp through time and space decades into the past), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Size Manipulation (He can shrink his targets to cellular size and alter his own size to gigantic proportions), Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Surface Scaling, Rage Power, BFR (He can forcibly bring his targets with him to various locations and inhale them into his body), Power Nullification (He can negate his opponents ability to attack or use items by stomping them, also via scaling to Bowser X who is able to inhale Mario and Luigis battle options preventing them from doing anything but dodging his attacks), Shockwave Generation, Transmutation (Turned most of the Toads into stone blocks and plants, turned a Koopa Troopa into a frog, and turned several Egglings into apples), Sealing, Creation, Afterimage Creation, Forcefield Creation (Primarily used for entrapping his targets), Portal Creation, Illusion Creation (Able to create physical illusionary copies of his hat that can damage his opponent), Black Hole Creation, Transformation (Can turn his body into metal), Paralysis Inducement, Fear Inducement and Statistics Reduction (Able to cut his opponents strength and defense in half), Gravity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, and Reality Warping (Able to turn an entire island or solar system into a pop-up storybook). Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (On several occasions he has casually walked in lava, was sent flying into his artifical sun and wasn't affected by it's heat, and he has often flown across the vacuum of space completely unaffected by the extreme cold), Cosmic Radiations (Unaffected by the radiations of space and black holes), Transmutation (Somewhat limited, he can still fight when turned into a scarecrow), Black Holes, Gravity Manipulation (Has been dragged into black holes and wasn't affected by them that much, he is also able to stand or float near them without threat of being dragged in by their gravitational force), Soul Manipulation, Sealing (Unaffected by Catch Cards which can take and seal away a persons soul), Mind Manipulation, Possession (He can resist the effects of Lucien, remaining mostly in control and using his power for his own goals), and Void Manipulation (Able to resist the effects of Count Bleck and Dimentio using the void). |-|Forms= Same as before. As Dreamy Bowser, he gains Large Size (Type 0), Self-Sustenance (Type 3) Healing, Duplication, Absorption (Can passively absorb dream energy from anyone who is sleeping), Soul Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (Antasma was able to trap 50 Pi'illos in an eternal slumber and keep their souls trapped in Nightmare Chunks with just a fraction of the Dark Stones power, the Dream Stone being its counterpart should be capable of the same), Life Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Has power over dreams and can manipulate all dream worlds, able to make dreams become reality), Omnipresence and Existence Erasure (Was going to erase Mario and Luigi from existence). As Mega Dragon Bowser, he gains Fusionism, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Fire Manipulation and Time-Space Manipulation. As Black Bowser, he gains Life-Force Manipulation (Can kill people by draining them of their color, and vice versa), Mind Control (The Black Paint mind controlled Bowser by covering him up), Empathic Manipulation (Roy's entire boss fight shows how applying too much color to someone changes their emotions and alters their mindset), Color Manipulation and Paint Manipulation |-|With equipment= Statistics Amplification (With Yoshi-Ades and the Star Rod), Damage Boost (With Energizers, Power Blasts, Hot Sauces, and Mighty Tonics), Damage Reduction (With Bracers, Crystallines, Courage Shells, and Turtley Leafs), Healing (With various types of Mushrooms, Elixirs, Megalixirs, Froggie Juices, Kerokero Colas, Muku Cookies, Yoshi Candys, Shroom Shakes, Horsetails, Peachy Peachs, Big Eggs, Honey Jars, Inky Sauce, Spicy Soup, Hamburger Meat, Long-Last Shakes, Dayzee Tears, Keel Mangos, Whacka Bumps, various types of Drumsticks,and the Vampire Band), Purification (Type 3 with Able Juices, Freshen Ups, Muku Cookies, and Refreshing Herbs, which negates the effects of Sleep, Poison, Transmutation, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Fear, Sickness, Dizziness, and Rage), Resurrection (Of himself and others with Pick Me Ups and Life Shrooms), Invisibility and Intangibility (Immaterial with the Boo, which makes him intangible even to others who can attack ghosts), Invulnerability (Via Starmen, Block Blocks, and Mega Stars), Ice Manipulation (With Ice Bombs and Ice Storms), Sleep Inducement (With Sleepy Bombs and Sleepy Sheep), Can prevent opponents from attacking him (With Red Essence), Mind Manipulation (With Music Keys), Empathic Manipulation (With Music Keys and the Vibe Scepter), Duplication (With Double Cherries), Soul Manipulation and Sealing (With Catch Cards), Time Manipulation (Time Stop with the Stop-Watch, Time Acceleration with Speed Flowers, and Time Reversal with Retry Clocks or Earlier Times), Biological Manipulation and Plot Manipulation (Via the Star-Rod), Shapeshifting (Via the Megamorpth Belt), Absorption and Pocket Reality Manipulation (With Power Stars). Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Fear Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (With the Safety Ring) Destructive Ability: At least Large Star Level to Multi-Solar System Level (It's shown is most games that Bowser physically exceeds Mario himself. Comparable to Yoshi, who turned Raphael Raven into a constellation. Defeated Dark Bowser, Who was equally as durability as Bowser himself. Bowser can tank Blackholes with minor effects). Universe Level+ to Multiverse Level with prep (He summoned a Blackhole, powerful enough to destroy the universe and was so potent Rosalina had to step in. He can use the Star Rod) | Universe Level+ (The source and personification of the dimensional rift, which warped the reality of Mario's realm, and caused it to be unstable. His defeat caused the rift to disappear.) | Multiverse Level (The Dream Stone is stated to be made up of all dreams in Mario, Each citizen of Pi'illo dreams each night and has done so for years, thus results in countless universes being formed each moment . Dreams are considered entire universes and stated many times to be entire Dimensions) | Varies. Multi-Solar System Level (Consistently fights Paper Mario) to Universe Level (Empowered by and is possessed by Black Paint, which makes up all of space itself in Paper Mario’s universe and gives life to all of the landscape and people). Multiverse Level with the Pure Hearts (The Pure Hearts were able to take on Dimentio, who was stated to be capable of destroying all worlds, all dimensions and possibilities, of which contains an unfathomble amount of universes. The Pure Hearts should also exceed weapons such as The Star Rod and The Dream Stone, as it's power is stated to be infinite) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can fight on par with Mario and Luigi) | Unknown, likely Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Compares to his base form). Omnipresent within the dream world (Is the embodiment of all the universes and their space-times that are inside the Dream Stone. Therefore, he'd exist everywhere at all times when in the Dream World) | Massively FTL+. Infinite 'with the Pure Hearts 'Lifting Ability: Class G | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Unknown Striking Ability: Large Star Class to Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ | Multiversal | Varies. Multi-Solar System Class to Universe Class. Multiversal with the Pure Hearts Durability: Large Star Level to Multi-Solar System Level | Universe Level+ | Multiverse Level | Varies. Multi-Solar System Level to Universe Level. Multiverse Level with the Pure Hearts Stamina: High. Limitless as Dreamy Bowser Range: Unknown. Universal+ to Multiversal with equipment Intelligence: Genius. Bowser is comparable to Mario and even claims to have an IQ of 9,800. Weaknesses: Is a klutz. His temper can take hold of him. Versions: Bowser | Mega Dragon Bowser | Dreamy Bowser | Paper Bowser Other Attributes List of Equipment: His clown car *'Optional Equipment:' Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire Breath: Bowser's signature attack and probably the most skilled fire breather in the series as he is able to breathe fire in various ways. Bowser will breathe fire either in large streams or individual large fireballs. He also uses this move to make a fiery rain and breath different colored fire that has unique effects such as breathing blue fireballs that homes onto his target. * Fire Storm: Bowser breathes a large stream of fire that acts as a whip. Hitting opponents with it cause them to be cloaked in fire, run uncontrollably, and reverse their normal movements. * Shockwave: Bowser will stomp or hit the ground so hard, he will generate shockwaves. The occasionally shown have an electric or fiery effect. * Spinning Shell: Bowser withdraws into his shell and starts spinning at high speed, occasionally being able to hover. This move is used for both offensive and defensive purposes. * Spike Ball: Bowser withdraws into his shell and takes the shape of a spiky ball, rolling at high speed and being able to climb walls. * One KO Punch: Bowser will lean back and build power into his fist and then rushes to the target to deal the killing punch. He uses this move to finish off Dark Bowser. * Fury: A double-edged status alignment that activates when Bowser takes several hits, glowing red and roaring upon activation. All of his attacks will double in power but he also receives double the damage from his opponents as well. * Poison Gas: Bowser will create a fog of poison gas that will damage and poison his opponents. He can also utilize poison attacks with his claws and bites. * Terrorize: Bowser will summon a giant Boo to strike fear into his opponents. This will cause damage and inflict the Fear status on his opponents. * Crusher: Bowser will make a giant jagged rock spire up from the ground beneath his foes. * Bowser Crush: Bowser will create a giant green Mechakoopa to stampede over his opponents. * Dark Magic: Although not used frequently, Bowser is noted to be a skilled user in dark magic. A few notable skills range from being able to transform people into blocks and shrinking his opponents, to turning an entire island into a book and teleporting himself or his target. * Superclaw Bowser: Bowser's Megastrike. His claw and spikes will extend, his hair turns to fire, and his eyes glow yellow-white as his skin turns to red-black. Then he strikes the target at terrifying speeds. * Magic Weapon: Bowser will forge a weapon made of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. This move is only seen in Mario Sport Mix. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Godzilla (Composite) (Godzilla's Profile) (Both were High 4-C) Category:Characters Category:Mario Bros. Category:Super Mario RPG Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heros Category:Turtles Category:Geniuses Category:Brawlers Category:Traitors Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Weapons Master Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Berserkers Category:Hax Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Absorbers Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Users Category:Space Benders Category:Sealers Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Animal Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Ressurection Users Category:Regenerators Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artist Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Large Size Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Clairvoyance Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Rage Power Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Claw Users Category:Kings Category:Antagonists Category:Illusionist Category:Blackhole Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Paralisis Inducement Users Category:Fear Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Life Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Existence Erasers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Purification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Pocket Reality Users